


You looks like shit

by Ellry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Child Death, Childhood, Dead People, Death, Experiments, Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Harry and Thomas are Twins, Harry got magic, Harry is reborn, I don't want to spoil too, I'll add more tag when i'll write more chapter, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Magic, Mix of Movie & Book verse, Slash, Team as Family, The Fever Code - Freeform, The Glade, Torture, Twins, childrens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:50:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellry/pseuds/Ellry
Summary: Harry James Potter, died on the 1st August, at 1 A.M in the lost forest of Scotland, due to an anti-magic ball in his head, that had entered at the same place as his scar, at 38 years old. He was killed by the squib leader of the anti-magic rebellion, Thomas Riddle, who shot himself after killing the Savior.orHarry is reborn as Thomas twin.___________Title is a reference for later :^)





	1. Reborn

**Author's Note:**

> Okay Hello ! It's my first time posting a fanfiction in AO3, and also the first time i'm writing a story in english. I'm still learning, so my writing might a bit choppy and full of weird sentences, i am really sorry ! English isn't my native language. 
> 
> I might be in need of a beta reader, so if anyone is interested ? 
> 
> Also, Stephen is Thomas's real name, and Harry will get another names too. ( But that will change. )  
> This story will be based on the Fever Code book, and a mix of both movies and books for the maze, the scorch trials, and the death cure.
> 
> 04/08/2018 EDIT : fixed lot of errors and all, thanks to astralpenguin !

   


 

 

** He was running,  **running** , **running,** again and  **again.** He didn’t know how long he was running but he knew that he was out of breath, but he couldn’t stop.  **He couldn’t.** Because if he stopped running,  **he would die.** **

_Breath, breath breath._

 

 

He was running in a big forest, he didn’t know where he was, but it was so dark, he couldn’t see anything. It hurt  **everywhere** . He was still getting small cuts with trees, and it was burning so much.

 

_Breath, breath, breath._

  


**“ I SAW YOU POTTER ! “** he heard and almost choked.

 

_Holy Voldemort Pants._

 

He was fucking dead.  **So dead.**

He hadn't slept for 3 days, he was out of magic, of energy, he’d lost his wand, not like he needed it much since he didn’t have enough energy to do magic. He thought he hadn’t eaten for 2 days now. He didn’t really have the time. Never had the time.

 

 

_What an irony._

 

Harry Potter, the golden boy who lived, who defeated Voldemort, was going to die  **within the five minutes** by muggle, 20 years after the Grand Battle.

 

**How nice.**

 

Killed by muggle technology. He was pretty sure it wasn’t a normal gun. Like, how the hell did they drain his magic when they shoot him ? He knew for sure that magic and muggle technology didn’t mix well together, so how the fuck ?

 

He felt like a teenager whining. How bad was that ?

 

And right at this moment, he tripped on a random tree root. He quickly put his arms in front of his face by reflex and fell down hard on the ground. He heard loud footsteps behind him and knew that he was done. He felt his body turn on his back before getting choked by the muggle. He was sweating, loud breathing, greasy hair plastered on his face, with a crazy grin on his face, a black gun in his hand.

 

" See you in Hell, Potter... " he sang with a mad grin.

 

And this was the last thing he heard before darkness.

 

 

Harry James Potter, died on the 1st August, at 1 A.M in the lost forest of Scotland, due to an anti-magic ball in his head, that had entered at the same place as his scar, at 38 years old. He was killed by the squib leader of the anti-magic rebellion, Thomas Riddle, who shot himself after killing the Savior.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

**Darkness.**

That was all he could see.

**Comfy Darkness.**

That was all he could felt.

**Distant Sounds.**

That was all he could hear.

But, he could sense something next to him.

But,

**He couldn’t move.**

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

A wailing sound, piercing his ears, it was burning, he felt weird, something was missing, it was cold, he couldn’t see anything, everything burned, he could distinctly hear some people talking, but all his attention was on the wailing.

 

He didn’t knew what to do, so he grabbed the first thing next to him, and suddenly, it felt better.

 

 

_It felt better._

 

And the wailing calmed down.

Calmed down until nothing.

 

No sound.

 

Darkness.

 

**Comfy.**

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Months passed before he became aware of the situation. It had been maybe 6 months now, he wasn’t sure, but he did see a tall person come and tear a big page off something that looked like a calendar.

So it took 6 months for him to be awake long enough to finally understand what was happening.

**He wasn’t dead.**

Or at least, Harry James Potter was killed by a muggle. And he had been reborn.

 

 

He had mixed feelings about it, but felt somehow relieved. Because he wasn’t freaking Harry Potter anymore. He could be normal in this new life. And he may have been reborn as a muggle- what an irony.

But it didn’t bother him, because he lived like a muggle first. He felt guilty about leaving Teddy behind, but he was sure that Hermione and Ron would take care of him.

 

And, well, he had been reborn. He might be in the future, or in a alternate universe, or the past, or even in a world without magic. But he wouldn’t know until he got older. Until his magic core grow up.

Somehow, he still had his memories. He wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not.. But maybe he was going to forget them while growing up, replacing old memories by new ones. He hoped that his baby body won’t have any nightmare, that his mind got a baby mind and would shut down everything when he fell sleep.

 

But for this first time fo his life, well, second life, he was happy beyond hell.

 

He had a brother.

 

**A Twin.**

 

_A twin !_

 

Like George and Fred !

 

** He never had a family, and for the first time, he finally had one. One that he would protect with  **his life.** **

He was the reassuring presence next to him.

He was the person he held first when he came out of mum.

He was the cause of his wailing.

He was the one making his life comfy.

 

He had never felt that before, never, and it felt so good. **So so good.**

He understand how George felt now, when Fred died.

Because he was sure he would be broken as hell if his baby twin came to die.

Even if right now, they couldn’t speak, and that all they did was nap, wake up, eat, watch curiously, drool and teeth on each other, smiling like idiots… His baby twin was the best thing in the world.

 

**His brother.**

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

It’s been a year since he was reborn.

One year with his parents, and his baby brother.

And they were still alive.

And he would keep them alive.

Even if he was just one year old.

 

 

He learned that his name was James. He don’t know if it was a joke from Fate or no. But hell. They didn’t want him to forget, right ?

His baby twin name is Stephen. He found it super cute.

 

Because Stephen was all toothy grins, laughs, bubbly, curiosity, and rolling everywhere.

While he was all calm, and.. calm. He didn't really know how to react like a baby to not freak out his parents. But he didn’t feel like Stephen and rolling everywhere.  But he felt like a big brother, which was normal since he was older in mind, and so tried to take care of Stephen in the baby way.

 

 

“ Ja-Ja- ja-miiiie !! “ Stephie laughed.

 

James patted him on his cheek.

 

“ Stephie ! “ and he laughed at him too.

 

 

 

**Stephen was his little sunshine.**

  
  
  


 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_Two years passed._

 

 

He learned many things during this time. They were now 3 years old.

 

He learned that they were twins, yes, but they were easy to differentiate, because while Stephen got hazel eyes, he had green eyes like in his previous life. Luminescent green eyes. His eyes were way brighter than his dad’s. 

This time, it was his father who had green eyes, and mum had lovely brown eyes.

Both twins had little freckles and brown hair, but James’s hair was way messier than Stephen’s.

**Potter one day** , _Potter always,_ he guessed.

 

But hopefully he didn't seem to have problematic eyesight. Maybe when he grew older, but he didn’t think so.

 

 

He also learned that he was more than 200 years in the future. Which was truly shocking, because their house kind of looked like the Burrow. Wooden stuff, not a lot of technology, just a few metallic things, and a bit more plastic stuff.

Maybe they were poor ?

Or technology didn’t advance at all ?

Or maybe he was in a alternate universe where it was way more late than his first life?

 

But he noticed one thing :  _ Only their father went outside. _

They never went outside. Their mum sometimes went with their father, but mostly it was just him. He went outside at least 3 times a week. And he always came back sweaty, sometimes with bruises, just before nightfall, and with his bag full of stuff. Mostly food. Sometimes, it was a bit tougher and they ate less for weeks. Stephen noticed too, he was a bright child after all, but he said nothing and keep smiling. 

 

He also noticed that it never rained. Never since he was born, at least. It was a bit weird when you’re used to the English climate. But it also meant something else that was worrying him : water was hard to get.

They used water economically. Baths consisted of a humid cloth. They pooped and pissed in small containers before mom went outside to throw them away. He didn’t really know what she did with it, but they didn’t ever flush the toilet.

 

Also, when their father came back, he sealed all the entrances, and unsealed them before going out. And one time, he woke up at night to weird sounds. Really weird sounds. It sounds like painful moans, low and long. Some hissing too. In the end he fell asleep, but he guessed that was happening every night.

 

His mum looked so tired. But her face always lit up and smiled when she saw her sons. So they tried to always be with her, instead of playing on their own in some corner of the house.

 

This world seemed tough.

 

But James would protect them.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_1 year passed._

 

 

 

“ Jamie ! ” 

 

James looked up from the children’s book.

 

They were 4 years old. They didn’t go to school, maybe because there wasn’t a school to go to. James really did  think the world outside was way harsher than his first, and he knew that he needed to appreciate all the small moments of peace he got.

So he was trying his best to teach little Stevie, since his mum was becoming weaker and weaker. He was really worried, he didn’t want to lose her. And his dad had that haunted look in his eyes, so like his own back in his first life. Like he’d come back from a war.

 

 

“ Yes Stevie ? ” he asked, looking his brother coming his way with a big big toothy grin.

 

“ Look at what daddy gave me !! ” He was so excited, he was practically bouncing on his feet while waving something rectangular in his hand.

 

Dad was back? That was nice to hear. He looked worse every time he came back, James was afraid that someday, he wouldn’t return **at all.**

 

“ Shhh calm down Stevie, you don’t want to wake mum !” he scolded his baby twin, but with a fond smile on his face.  

 

Stephen quickly nodded his little head and proudly showed him a little black board, which had a piece of chalk attached by a small rope.

James could understand his excitement. They didn’t get a lot of stuff. Sometimes they got children books, though these were often badly damaged. They got two plushies when they were two years old, and some wooden cubes with letters. But that was it. So, every time Dad came back with something else than food or water, it was like Christmas.

 

James smiled brightly at Stevie and got an idea in his head.

 

“ Stevie, gimme the board, I’m going to tell you a story ! ” Stephen looked at James curiously and tilted his head before sitting in front of him and giving him the blackboard.

 

And so, James started to tell him his story, but a child’s version, with little doodlings to illustrate his story on the blackboard. He wasn’t that great an artist but he managed.

He could see the stars in Stephen eyes, and he knew that storytelling was now his favourite thing in the world.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

_ 4 months later. _

 

Their mum was trying her best to educate them, but James saw that she had mixed feelings about him teaching Stevie.

When she tried to teach them something, Stevie would get bored and start to fall asleep. James figured it was probably his fault, since he was teaching him now with the blackboard, with a funnier way.

 

She was a bit defeated first but in the end, their mum focused on teaching James, knowing that he’d pass it on to Stephen later.

Life was harsh, but life was great.

He loved his family, even if he wanted his father to be a bit more present.

He was out almost every day now.

And he looked like shit.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

“ Jamie ! Jamie ! wake up, wake uppp !” He heard Stevie whispering in his ear. He grunted and opened one eye.

 

It was still dark.

What’s happening ?

 

He turned his head and looked at his brother with both his eyes. Stevie looked super excited.

 

“ What ?”

 

“Daddy forgot to lock the door behind the house !! let’s look what outside looks like !” he whispered excitedly while pointing behind him.

 

Forgot to lock a door ? That had never happened before. He must’ve been really tired.

 

“I’m not sure Stevie..” he hesitated.

 

He was also curious about what the outside world looked like. He could feel the excitement in him caused by Stevie.

_ He noticed that he could feel every emotion of his brother some months ago. And it wasn’t helping sometimes… _

 

“C’mon ! I wanna see what outside looks like !”

 

He understood his brother’s excitement, truly, but he couldn’t help but think of these **moans** he heard one night.

 

“It will be fast, promise ! Just looking and then locking the door !” He looked at him expectantly with big eyes.

 

_ How do you even say no to those eyes ? _

 

“Fine, fine ! no more than 5 minutes okay ?” he sighed.

 

He go out of his bed, taking Stevie hand, and walked slowly to to back of the house. He didn’t hear any moaning sound, so it seemed safe. They were trying to not make any sound so they wouldn’t wake up their parents. They both needed sleep.

They arrived in front of the door, which wasn’t sealed by wooden boards. He turned the handle and slowly opened the door. It caused a small grating sound, and he couldn’t help but cringe.

When the door was finally open, he can’t hold in his gasp. And his brother did the same.

 

**Sand.**

**That was all he could see.**

 

A landscape full of sand, with small rocks, and some destroyed buildings. He could see the moon shining, black sky full of stars, no clouds in the horizon. It was beautiful.

But it also hit him really fast. This barren landscape...

Their dad was going out everyday in  **desperation** to find something in the ruins. There was  **nothing** outside.

He could see a destroyed city in the horizon. And it hit him hard.  **Really hard.**

 

Somehow, Steven seemed to understand that too.

 

They took some more steps out onto the warm sand, and watched a bit more around them. He went left, and Stephen went right.

 

But then he suddenly felt uncontrollable and immense fear, and spun around looking for Stephen. He wasn’t really far, but he saw Stevie stumble down, mouth wide open, and gaping like a fish, with big eyes full of tears.

He could hear his brother’s voice in his head. Calling him. Calling his name.  _ Jamie, Jamie, Jamie, Jamie _ cried Stephen.

It hurt James so much.

 

 

 _What did he see ?_ **What did he see ?**

 

He ran to Steve to ask him what was happening before he heard it.

 

_ The moaning sound. _

 

His body froze, half way to hugging Stephen, and looked up slowly before making a strangled noise.

 

_What the fuck._

 

**What the actual fuck.**

 

Humanoid form, ripped clothes, small patches of hair, dark veins all over his skin, dark liquid coming from his mouth, with white bloodshot eyes.

 

What the fuck was an Inferius doing here.

 

**Inferius.**

_In this world_.

 

He could sense his brother trembling like a leaf behind him, crying and calling his name, looking at him in desperation. They needed to run.

But then...

The Inferius took a step forward.

And James took a step forward too, putting Stephen behind him, protecting him, with an arm out. Stevie grabbed his arm and said that they needed to run. That they needed to go back home and lock the door.

 

But it was an Inferius.

 

_An Inferius._

 

**It won’t let us go.**

 

_Unless we kill it._

 

**It will wait for us to come out the morning at the door.**

 

James green eyes brightened and gleamed, like a green light that he knew so well in his previous life. His eyes were cold and determined.

 

_ “Incendio,” _ whispered James in the tense silence.

 

 

 

There was nothing.

Then, a small light started to light up.

He could hear the little gasp from Stevie.

The Inferius  _ screamed. _

The light was getting bigger and bigger. Flames were reflected in both children’s eyes.

And it burned.

**Burned.**

_ Painful noises, painful moans. _

 

  


He could smell the burned skin. It was disgusting. It was awful. He was drained and Stephen looked traumatized. So he hugged him, turning his back to the Inferius, protecting his brother from the awful view, and took him back home.

He quickly locked and sealed the door, pressing his back to it Stephen was on the floor, shaken.

They could still still hear the Inferius screaming and moaning. Until it stopped.

Then there was nothing.

 

It was hell. It was scary. It was terrible. But it also meant something.

He had magic.  **He had his magic.**

Nobody needed to know.

 

 

But then it hit him hard again.

 

_ If he had magic, did that mean that there’s still wizards around ? Were they the cause of the Inferius being nearby ? He was sure it wasn’t the only Inferius here. Were they the cause of the destroyed city that he saw on the horizon in the short time they were outside ? Was it revenge from the wizards to the muggles ? When he died, did war break out?. A war between the wizards and the muggles. Could this world be the result ? _

_ Also, now he had time to think, he realised that the Inferius had looked a bit weird. It hadn’t looked like the usual Inferius. They don’t usually have veiny dark lines. They didn’t usually have black roots coming out of the mouth. Was it a new kind of Inferius- _

 

“-mie ! Jamie ! Jamie !” whispered desperately to his brother. “ Please calm down ! ”

 

It was only then that he noticed that he was hyperventilating, and shaking, and had fallen to the floor. He looked at his hands, took a big breath in and out, trying to calm himself.

After a few minutes, when he felt settled again, he turn his head towards Stevie.

He could still see the tears on his cheeks. But he could also the worry and something else in his eyes.

 

_ “I-...” _

 

“I’m sorry Jamie ! It was my idea to go outside…” he said with a trembling voice.

 

He could feel it.

How he was shaken, afraid, terrified. But also worried.

James just looked at his brother’s big hazel eyes.

 

“ I.. will always protect you. “ Stephen said with determined eyes, even if he was still a bit scared.

 

 _That should have been James saying this to Stephen._ But he said nothing, and just looked at his brother and a small desperate smile.

He guessed that seeing your usually super calm brother breaking down was quite something.  

 

“ Hey Stevie… Let’s keep it for us okay ? “ he said with a breath.

 

_He didn’t know himself if he meant his magic, or the Inferius, or their small escapade outside._

 

Stevie just nodded, eyes hard and determined.

James hugged him firmly before taking him to bed, and cuddled with him as they slept.

 

_ He dreamed about a boat that night. A wooden boat on a black lake. And burning Inferius. _

 

They were quite silent in the following days, which made their parents worry.

 

Stephen got back to himself rather quickly and tried his best to appear cheerful.

But James knew that they somehow both lost a bit of their innocence this night.

 

And… His mind was quite preoccupied with something else.

**Was he.. the only wizard here ?**

 

 

__________________________________

______________________

_______________

___________

________

_____

___

_

  
  



	2. WICKED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or how the twins & WICKED met

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot to Astralpenguin for beta-ing me ! >w<
> 
> Also, i don't own The Maze Runner series, nor Harry Potter.
> 
> And I used some passages of the Fever Code in this chapter ! I don't know if it count as spoilers but here is it.

 

 

A few weeks later, Stephen asked their mother why they couldn’t go outside, even though he knew why from their escapade that night. They were in the middle of eating when he asked, making their mum choke on her food from surprise at the question. 

 

_ What a nice timing Stevie _ , James whispered silently, that Stephen only answered with a contained laugh. 

 

Somehow, after that night, they could speak telepathically with each other. He didn’t knew how or why, but he was thankful for this link. Because this would mean that part of his brother would always be with him.

 

Their mum coughed a little bit, and James passed her a cup of water. And then there was silence, her unsure look versus their big eyes full of questions and expectations. 

She sighed, looking resigned. 

 

“James, Stephen.” she started while looking both of them with a serious and tired expression, “I think you’ve noticed how dad’s coming back tired and bruised.”

 

Of course they’d noticed. And James knew that his dad had to be strong after seeing the desert land. 

 

“And if he ends up looking like that, it’s because outside is really dangerous.” She looked like she wanted to stop here, but she knew that they’d ask for more.  “Many years ago, solar flares ravaged the planet, leaving us with wasteland and abandoned cities.”

 

Did that mean that the sun burned Earth ? 

_ How come there were still humans living on this planet ?  _

 

“But it’s not just that, there is something else. Something that makes it way more dangerous, and the reason why we can’t restart building a new safe place…” she looked like she was going to cry. Stephen took her hand.  

 

There was a brief silence.

 

“It’s a disease, called the Flare,” she breathed. “An incurable fatal disease. There’s no cure. People who catch it won’t recover. They go crazy. It’s really horrific to see, and...” She stopped, unsure. “Please, don’t go outside until you’re old enough, okay ?” she finished with a broken smile, looking them in their eyes.

 

But it was already too late.

 

**They already had.**

  
  


* * *

 

**_Dad was strong._ **

 

He was strong enough to come back every day, with food and stuff, even if he looked more and more tired. He’d been doing this for 4 years now, almost 5. James was pretty sure he was doing it before they were even born. And he always came back at home, safe, and sound. 

 

Until today.

 

He came back home, breathing heavily, a torn bag on his back, his long hair falling in front of his face, sweating a lot, his left arm holding his right.

He breathed in and out before relaxing. He smiled shakily at the twins before going to see their mum. 

 

Stephen took James’s hand and held it firmly. 

 

They looked at each other, nodded, and went to the kitchen.

The door wasn't fully closed, and they saw their parents hugging each other, crying. 

 

And that’s when they saw it.

 

The dark veins on his arm.

 

**_Dad had the Flare._ **

 

 

* * *

 

They’d be five soon.

Stevie cried a lot after discovering Dad’s infected arm.

Mum took Dad’s role and went outside, looking for food. Every time she came back, she went straight to Dad for about half an hour before turning her attention to the twins.

 

Their dad was going to die. 

_ James had failed. _

He didn’t protect him.

**He’d failed.**

 

It was true that he didn’t knew what he could’ve done to protect him. But he had magic.  **Magic** . He could’ve cast a protection charm or something ! But then again.. He knew. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to do it. His body was still too young. What happened with the Inferius was  **pure luck.** Or accidental magic. 

 

It was midnight. They were in their bedroom, Stevie asleep. 

James looked at his hand, hoping for them to glow, or show some sign of magic. 

But nothing happened.

 

He felt so useless.

 

**Dad was going to die.**

 

* * *

 

But they didn’t see him die.

 

One week after he came back infected, the front door exploded into pieces, sending wooden shards everywhere.

They were in their bedroom at this moment, their mum teaching James something. 

 

He could sense his old soldier reflex kicking in. He looked around the room, searching for somewhere to hide. He put a shaken Stevie under the bed and pushed his mother into the closet, ignoring her screams to run. He heard of heavy boots walking on their wooden floor.

What was it, an army ? 

 

_ Don’t move !  _ James telepathically shouted to Stephen. 

 

He needed a diversion. Dad was still in his room in the west side of the house. James quickly and silently slipped out of the room, locking the door behind him. He looked around for intruders. No one.

 

But then he heard a scream.

 

His dad’s voice.

 

James ran as quickly as his little legs would take him, staying hidden as much as possible behind counters, tables and chairs. Then he saw them.

 

4 people were encircling the door to his dad’s room, armed and ready to attack. They wore a black uniform with black helmets, with big white letters saying ‘WCKD’, and they carried strange, futuristic-looking guns. James had never seen anything like them before. 

 

Their dad screamed again and one guy kicked the door open.

 

Fucking hell. 

 

_ You won’t !  _

 

James looked behind him,took the little wooden chair, and threw it at the soldiers.

 

_**Diversion, diversion, diversion, diversion.** _

 

It hit one of the soldier’s heads. He stumbled, and they all turned around, pointing their guns at James. 

But he didn’t care. He glared at them before he started running, taking stuff and throwing it at the soldiers as they gave chase.

 

He ran, his path completely random. He grabbed things, climbed around like a monkey, and generally made it difficult for them to capture him. One guy even tried to shoot him in frustration, but another soldier stopped him before he could. 

He was managing well. He could sense the adrenaline in his body, his blood pounding, and the sweat rolling on his face. 

 

Until he heard a scream. Then he stopped dead. 

 

_ -mie, Jamie, Jamie, Jamie, Jamie, Jamie, Jamie- _

 

That was all he could hear. 

 

He was on the kitchen table, with a bowl in his hand, ready to jump and throw it, when he saw a soldier coming from the right, joining the other 4.

 

_ There were 5 soldiers.  _

 

**Not 4.**

 

And this soldier had Stephen under his arm, crying and whispering his name.

 

“Found him under the bed. Knocked the woman out.” the soldier told his colleagues.

 

**Hell.**

 

James looked at the soldier with big eyes, and mouth agape.

 

“WHAT THE HELL ! LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE !” He screamed with a high voice.

 

He was scared.

Scared.

Scared for Stevie. 

 

“Two childrens ! And they look like twins, Jackpot !” said another of the soldiers.

 

Taking advantage of his shock at seeing his brother captured, two soldiers who hadn’t spoken yet grabbed James. He started to scream and kick, but the last soldier hit his face, making Stephen scream and James stop moving. He glared at the soldier. 

 

The soldier who’d hit him whistled.

 

“Look at these eyes ! They could _murder_ you in your sleep !” He laughed, turning his head to the one next to him. “Well, let’s go. I don’t think there’s another child somewhere, and we still have more places to check.”

 

The one he’d been talking to nodded, while another looked around the house. He looked at the ceiling and then at their old clock in the kitchen. 

 

“What about Thomas Edison and John Harrison ?” he said, turning to the soldier holding Stevie.

 

He nodded and whispered. “I’ll tell the Chancellor.” 

 

Tell the Chancellor what ? What were they talking about, James was confused. Why were they suddenly talking about two famous guys ? Where were they taking them ? What was happening ? What about their mum ? Their dad ? 

 

The soldiers started moving, taking the twins with them. James started to move a lot. Stephen mirrored his actions. 

 

“Knock them out” sighed one of the soldiers.

 

And so they did.

 

_ Darkness was all they could see. _

 

* * *

 

 

When James woke up, he was in some kind of... plane ? airship ? Something flying. He was less reluctant to believe he was 200 years in the future, now. It was kinda spacious, and they could see the pilots at the front. 

 

He was tense, looking around for Stephen, not making any sudden movements so as to not attract attention to himself. He relaxed a bit more when he found his brother next to him, asleep, curled up on the floor.

James was relieved. 

 

But his body was still tense. He looked again around, and noticed there weren’t any guard or soldiers.

Just children. 

Had they all been kidnapped by child traffickers ?

He truly hoped not.

 

Some children were sleeping. Others were crying or sniffing. Others had a dead look in their eyes. 

It was a truly horrifying sight.

So young,

and yet,

_ So destroyed. _

 

James slowly adjusted his sitting position, thinking. 

 

He still didn’t knew what was going to happen to them. They didn’t even know why they were taken.

And their mum must’ve been devastated right about now. She’d lost her sons, and soon she’d lose her beloved… 

He feel like crying.

But he had to be strong. For both of them.

**He was older, after all.**

 

James suddenly heard a buzzing sound and snapped his head towards it. It was a pilot talking into a black rectangular thing. Was that a phone ?

 

“Berg 723K, we’re coming in 5 minutes with 17 children from the South area B53, all needing to be tested for immunity. We encountered 3 families with parents soon to be cranks. 2 orphans in the South East Ruins.”

 

17 children.

In this... berg ? What a weird name.

So they were taken to know if they were immune ? Immune to the disease ? What  happened if they weren’t ? Would they be killed ? Thrown away ? _ Experimented on ?  _

Even if they weren’t immune, James swore he would protect them both. He could. He  _ could _ . He still had his magic. He knew he was relying a bit too much on it, but he needed it. 

He was the only wizard here now.

If he wasn’t, they’d be hiding. They wouldn’t come out to this disastrous land.  **They wouldn’t help muggles.**

 

So he was on his own. 

Was he ready ?

**Yes** .

_ Always, to protect Stephen.  _

 

He could take care of Stephen. Or, at least, he thought he could. He could do it. They could do it. If they weren’t immune, they’d try to live in the outside world. Looking for their mother.

 

He’d be worried about the Inferi… Or the Cranks ? He assumed the inferi were called Cranks here. 3 families with a parent becoming a Crank. His family was one of them. 

But he’d manage. He always managed. 

 

“Jamie… you’re thinking too much, my head hurts !” whispered Stephen, shaking James from his thoughts.

 

Stephen was pouting,. James smiled sheepishly in response.

And then, his brother took notice of his surroundings, looking around with wide eyes. 

 

_ It’s called a berg, _ said James telepathically.

 

Stephen snorted.

 

_ What a weird name. _

 

Totally what James thought.

 

_ We are landing soon. Stevie, we should keep our mind talking to ourselves, okay ?  _

 

_ Okay Jamie. But where are we ?  _

 

_ I don’t know, but they’re going to test us to see if we’re immune or not. _

 

Stephen looked pensive.

 

“Dad wasn’t immune…” he whispered, looking at James.

 

He could only nod.

 

“I don’t think mum was, either.” James breathed.

 

He didn’t think immunity could be passed by blood. Because they wouldn’t have taken them otherwise. It could be random, like muggle born wizards…

**Wait..**

Random muggle borns ?

_ What if Immunity was a magical trace. _

The magical gene of a muggleborn protecting the carrier from the disease.

 

_ It was possible. _

 

He didn’t knew what to think anymore.

 

“I want to go home.” Stephen whispered suddenly.

 

“Me too, Stevie. Me too.” answered James.

 

“Mum’s waiting for us.” 

 

“She must be looking for us now.”

 

Silence. 

 

They hugged each other until they landed.

  
  


 

 

A metallic door opened as a Soldier came in, armed, weapon in hand.

 

“Get up !” barked the soldier. James recognised him as the one who’d hit him.. His cheek still stung.

 

Everyone got up and queued up in single file. They slowly descended from the berg, sticking close together. There were 17 children, and now James could see them all.

7 girls, 10 boys.

12 brunets, 4 blonds, 3 redheads.

Aged between roughly 5 to 13.

Various skin shade.

James and Stephen were the youngest there, along with two other blonds. 

Stevie looked intimidated. That was understandable. It was the first time he’d ever seen so many people. 

 

Outside, James could see sand behind him, and the orange tinted sky, as he peered up at the big grey buildings in front of him. There were lots of soldiers patrolling around.

There was no chance of escape.

 

He held Stephen’s hand tighter. 

 

They were lead to the main gray building by the 5 soldiers from the berg, and passed many glass doors before stopping in a pale blue room. Inside were a lot of people in white lab coats. They were walking everywhere, holding stacks of paper, or glass bottles containing strange liquid, and talking to each other with coffee in hand. 

 

A small group of people in lab coats approached group, some with a smile, some without. They talked to the soldiers for a while. Then they nodded, and turned towards the children. 

 

Their group of 17 children was divided into 4 groups of 4, and one of 5. 

They were with a dark skinned boy, and blonde girl. They looked a bit older.

 

A woman with dark hair took them aside, smiling kindly.

 

“Hello there. You must be tired from your trip.” She said, while looking at them as if she was analysing something. Her stare lingered on the twins longer than it had on the other two. 

 

“Hello.” said James and Stephen at the same time.

 

She looked surprised at their answer. And then pleased. Maybe even smug.

James he didn’t know why.. 

 

“Okay, we’re going to get you cleaned up before running some tests,” she said with a smile.

 

James and Stephen looked at each other, before simply nodding, not returning the smile.

They knew they didn’t have a choice. And James was glad that his brother was a little genius.

He understood everything.

And somehow knew how to react.

Or was he copying him ? 

**How cute.**

 

* * *

  
  


They showed them to small white cabins, with a shower inside. James looked at it in bewilderment.

It was his first shower in 5 years. 

 

_ Was the water even warm ? _

 

Stephen clearly didn’t knew how to use it.

Neither did James, to be fair. He’d never seen showers like these before. There were little buttons everywhere. 

It was a bit scary to be honest.

 

Thankfully, the woman pressed the buttons for them, and warm water suddenly fell from the ceiling. She then left them alone. The twins looked at each other before stripping down, and went head first under the warm water.

 

And...

 

**It was Heaven.**

 

Blissful. 

 

“The water is warm Jamie !” whispered Stevie with wide eyes. “Do you think we can drink it ?” 

 

“Better not,” laughed James.

 

And then he started scrubbing his body with the soap that was in the corner. He did it to Stevie too, who laughed a lot saying that it tickled.

 

Even if he knew a hot shower was heaven right now, he didn’t felt comfortable enough in the surrounding to stay naked too long. So he quickly finished washing them both, and took the white fluffy towels that the women had left for them. 

 

He dried his hair first, then his body. He then moved on to his brother who was hugging the fluffy towel instead of drying himself. Then he looked around for their clothes, but couldn’t find them Instead, he found big white t-shirts with  **‘PROPERTY OF WCKD’** on it, blue pants, and black shoes. 

 

_ What the hell, property ? They weren’t objects !  _

 

But there were no other clothes around, so he grumpily put them on, making Stevie laugh at his face. 

 

“But yeah, it’s…” Stephen sighed, tugging at his own t-shirt.

 

James took Stephen’s hand again, looking around. He could see other children coming out of their white cabin too, and some were already ready, sitting on the floor.

Then some adults entered the main room, black tablets in their hands, and they started to sort the children, some going left, some going right. 

 

The same woman from earlier entered the room and went directly to them, but before even saying anything, James glared at her.

 

“We’re going together, no discussion.” He hissed, eyes lightening a bit.

 

The dark haired woman’s eyes became a bit glassy before shaking her head, and snorting. 

 

“Of course. I was just coming to ask you to follow me.” She turned her back to them and started walking.

All they could hear for the 5 minutes was her heels on the floor. 

She led them to a white room this time. It looked just like the hospital wing at Hogwarts. There were many white beds, and some... long chairs ? Like dentist chairs, but more futuristic-looking. 

There were doctors, and children that he didn’t recognize from their group. There were also weird machines everywhere.

 

The woman led them to one of the beds, picked up Stevie - without his consent - and put him on it. She then did the same to James.

_ They were tall enough to do it themselves, thank you very much.  _

She started sorting through some medical tools and _ syringes _ . Stevie immediately took James’s hand, clearly scared. Stephen had never seen a doctor before, had never gotten a checkup, so of course h’d be scared. And to be fair, James didn’t trust it either. He’d never liked hospitals, and the fact that they’d kidnapped them make it worse. 

 

But she did the standard things. She took their temperature, tested their blood pressure, listened to their heart and lungs, checked out their ears and mouth, and their teeth. She then asked them to stand up, and took their height and weight, asked them some questions about their eyesight.

Then she prepared pieces of cottons, some disinfectant, and needles.

 

“I’m going to take some blood now. We need it to determine if you are immune or not.” She said this calmly, looking at both of them. “One by one, who wants to go first ?” she asked while raising the arm with the syringe. 

Stephen cringed at the movement.

 

“Me,” said James. He looked reassuringly at Stephen, and stuck his arm out.

 

His brother looked at him with big horrified eyes.

 

_ It’s okay.  _

 

But Stevie didn’t calm down.

 

James felt the needle piercing his skin, drawing his blood, but he could also sense Stevie gripping his other arm and frowning at the women. Stevie’s so cute.

 

The women took 4 blood samples, then put another piece of cotton on where she’d pierced his skin and told him to hold it. He was feeling a bit light headed, and maybe a bit nauseous too.

But he ignored these feelings and concentrated all his attention on Stevie. It was his turn. He wasn’t really worried. Stevie had a determined look on his face, even if he could sense a bit of fear. He was pretty sure his brother would’ve been a great Gryffindor. 

 

* * *

  
  


_ 30 minutes passed. _

 

The women entered their waiting room with a big smile on her face.

“Congratulation boys !” She beamed. “You’re both immune.”

 

A weight lifted off James’s shoulders.

This was great! It meant they’d more chance at surviving outside. 

But it also meant that _they wouldn’t be allowed to leave._

With what little he’d seen, he’d concluded that they were in some sort of experimental or scientific corporation. If this woman’s delight was anything to go by, they were tracking immune people.

 

“What would’ve happened if we weren’t immune ?” asked Stevie.

 

The woman’s smile dropped.

 

“Well…” she looked unsure “We would’ve kept you anyway.” She shrugged.

 

Yeah okay they were child kidnappers. 

 

“This is for for the greater good. We’re trying to find a cure.” she ended, looking at them with a serious expression.

 

James snorted. As if kidnapping children could help them with that.

The women frowned, then sighed.

 

“.Follow me I’m going to show you your rooms.”

 

Rooms ? **Plural?**

 

As she turned to walk away, the boys ran first, blocking her path.

They held hands, determined looks on their faces.

 

 

“We stay together.” hissed Stevie.

 

“So just one room, not two.” continued James, narrowing his eyes.

 

“Err.. Yes of course; “ she said, startled. 

 

She led them to their room. It was small, but big enough for two. There was a bed at the left, a desk on the right, and no windows. Just white artificial light. 

The women started to say something about adding another bed, but James cut her off, saying there was no need. 

She just sighed, shook her head, and wished them a good night before leaving. 

 

When she left, James closed the door and Stephen jumped on the bed, an awed expression on his face. 

 

“It’s so fluffy !!” exclaimed Stevie as he started rolling around. 

 

James smiled fondly at Stephen before sitting down on the bed, and yeah, it was way better than what they had at home. 

_ Home… _

James dropped his smile.

They ever go home again. 

 

Their dad was going to die soon, and their mum would probably follow soon after. 

 

He could feel a tear falling from his eye, rolling down on his cheek. 

Then he felt his brother’s arm around him, hugging him. 

 

“I’ll always protect you, Jamie.” whispered Stevie in a cracked voice.

 

James snorted.

 

Again, Stephen was stealing his sentences. 

 

**“I’ll always protect you, Stevie.”**

 

After that, they fell asleep on the fluffy bed, cuddling. 

 

* * *

  
  


“So… You are Thomas,” said the women, pointing at Stevie, “and you are Harrison,” she finished, pointing at James.

 

**What the fuck ?**

_ Were they renaming them ?  _ **_How dare they ?_ **

_ And really ? Harrison ? Was that a joke ?  _

 

“No, my name is Stephen, and he is James !” Stevie answered with a frown.

 

The women sighed.

 

“No. Your names are Thomas and Harrison.” 

 

Stephen’s expression hardened. 

 

“Don’t call me Thomas ! My name is Stephen ! It’s the name my mum and dad gave me ! Why are you trying to take it from me ?!  **from us ?!** ” he shouted.

 

It was the first time James had seen Stephenangry. He didn’t know how to react.

 

The dark haired women flushed red.

 

“Would that be the dad who went crazy ?” she asked with a bitching voice “The one who just about beat your mum to death, he was so sick ? And the mum who asked us to take you away ? Who’s getting sicker every day ?  _ Those  _ parents ?” 

 

This time, anger flared inside James.

 

“Shut the fuck up !” snarled James, making the women step back “You don’t know anything ! Dad’s not crazy yet ! He wouldn’t ever beat mum ! And your soldiers knocked her out ! She didn’t ask you to take us away !  **Stop lying !** ”

 

The women tsked. She folded her arms, closed her eyes, and forced herself to relax. She sighed.

 

“Look, you’re just kids. And you’re obviously bright. Really bright. And you’re immune to the Flare. You have a lot going for both of you.  **It’s going to be hard** . You’re going to have to accept the loss of certain things and think of something _ bigger _ than yourself.”She crouched down so she was level with the twins “Like for example,  **the cure** . Because if we don’t find a cure within a few years, humanity is done. Simple as that !” she exclaimed, opening her arms wide.” So please,  _ Thomas, Harrison _ , get used to your new names !” she finished with a beaming smile. 

 

But her smile dropped when she saw their faces.

They weren’t convinced. 

The women sighed and got up. She took out her phone out of her lab coat’s pocket, tapped a few times, and held it up to her ear.

 

“Tell Spilker I’m coming in 5 minutes,” she said before ending the call and putting her phone back away.

 

“Follow me,” the women said, turning her back and walking away. 

 

When they entered the hallway, they got a glimpse of another kid. A girl. She had brown hair and looked a bit older than them. It was a bit hard to tell, and they just saw a glimpse, as a woman quickly took her into another room. 

 

“That was Teresa,” said the woman, still walking. “She hasn’t had any problem taking on  _ her new name _ .” She looked over her shoulders at the twins. “Of course, that might be because she wanted to forget her given one.” 

 

James just snorted. Of course.

_ Or maybe because they forced her to forget.  _

 

They arrived in front of a metallic door. The woman just knocked and waited.

The door opened to a man dressed in a green one-piece suit that looked like pyjamas for grown-ups. 

 

Stevie couldn’t help but snort. 

 

Which made the man frown. 

 

_ Oops. _

 

“What do you want, Mary ? “ asked the man.

 

So the woman’s name was Mary ?

 

“Hello to you too, Randall. This is-”

 

**“ James and Stephen.”** James cut her off, looking fiercely into the man’s eyes.

 

He just arched one eyebrow. 

 

“Harrison and Thomas,” finished the woman, pointing at James for Harrison, and Stephen for Thomas.

 

The man just sighed. 

 

“ **I see.”**

 

Suddenly, Randall grabbed Stevie by the arms and dragged him inside the room, slamming the door behind him. James reacted immediately, throwing himself at the door and banging on it.

 

“WHAT THE HELL ?! STEVIE ! STEPHEN ! WHAT ARE YOU DOING ?! GIVE ME BACK MY BROTHER !” he screamed, scared.

 

He could hear his brother screaming in the other room.

 

_ Jamie ! Jamie ! Jamie ! He- He put me on a weird chair ! He attached me on it ! I- I- He's putting something in my neck-  _

 

What the hell ?! 

 

James felt a sharp pain on his neck, right below his chin. 

“STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT !” Screamed James, still hitting the door, hands turning red.

 

He suddenly felt intense pain in his body, and heard his brother screaming. 

He was breathing heavily, on the floor, on his hands and knees, and looked up at the woman. She was clearly uncomfortable.

 

_ What’s happening ?!  What are they doing ?!  _

 

“Stop it,” breathed James before screaming again at the intense pain. 

 

_ He’s asking my name Jamie- I- I-  _

 

“STOP IT !” James screamed at the woman.

 

“You need to accept your name for that,” she said, with a guilty expression.

 

**FUCK IT.**

 

_ Stevie, Stevie, Stevie, accept the name, accept their names, accept Thomas, I don’t want you to feel the pain anymore-  _

 

Another scream.

James was crying on the floor, body spasming

 

_ But Jamie- it’s- It’s our names ! _

 

_ Let it pass ! Let it ! This isn’t worth it ! It will be just us, Stevie, **just us !** _

 

The screams ceased, and the pain stopped. The door opened, revealing a spasming Stephen on the chair, with the man standing next to him, arms behind his back.

 

“Last question then. What’s your name ?” Randall asked Stephen.

 

“Thomas…” He spoke so quietly that James could barely hear the response.

 

And then Randall turned to James. 

 

**“Harry,”** James spat, narrowing his eyes on the man.

 

The man just arched an eyebrow. 

 

But he wasn’t going to let people walk all over him. No. After all, he was fucking  **Harry James Potter** . 

 

_

* * *

 

  
  


_ Many days passed after that. _

 

They were poked and prodded all over by several doctors. 

They didn’t speak very much, not since their time with Randall, and they had a hard time sleeping. But they managed, because they were there for each other. 

 

The twins also started to have lessons. But they were always alone, with a teacher, in a classroom composed of two desk and two chairs, and a writing board. 

 

Right now, they had class with Mr Glanville, a gruff grey-toned man with barely any hair.

And they were bored. 

 

“Okay, Thomas, what’s  **FIRE** ?” 

 

“Flares Information Recovery Endeavour,” Thomas said mechanically. 

 

Mr Glanville smiled in satisfaction.

 

“Now, What about  **PFC** ?” he asked, turning to Harry. 

 

“Post Flares Coalition.” he answered.

 

The teacher nodded before turning back to the writing board, writing more things. 

 

_ And the hour passed. _

 

They had many class to attend. Science, Maths, History, English, and even Physical Fitness.

But they also had a Special class, a Puzzle class. It was Thomas’s favorite. Harry thought that might’ve been because of the teacher, Ms Denton, who was really kind. She was a really pretty dark-skinned woman, and was surely the smartest person they’d met so far.

She constantly challenged them.

 

“Do you want me to repeat again ?” asked Ms Denton with a kind smile.

 

Harry just shook his head while Thomas answered. 

 

“I got it,” he said firmly, before adding “I think.” 

 

“Then repeat, and remember-”

 

Harry cut her off, quoting what she’d said a thousand times.

 

_ “One must know the problem better than the solution, or the solution becomes the problem.”  _

 

Ms Denton beamed.

 

“Perfect Harrison !”

 

Then she looked expectantly at them. 

 

“There’s a man in a train station who’s lost his ticket. 126 people stand on the platform with him. There are 9 separate tracks, 5 going south, 4 going north. Over the next 45 minutes, 24 trains will arrive and depart. Another 85 people will enter the station during that time. At least 7 people board each train when it arrives, and never more than 22. Also, at least 10 passengers disembark with each arrival, and never more than 18….”

 

Thomas continued to recite the problem for another 5 minutes, detail after detail. 

 

“… and, how many people are left standing on the platform ?” finished Thomas.

 

“Excellent Thomas!” beamed Ms Denton. “So, have either of you got an answer ?” she said, looking between them both.

 

This class was a  _ ‘mind’ _ class. There was no paper or pen for them to write down the information. Everything had to be done done inside their heads. Harry wondered how they could ask that of 5 years old boys.

But the most impressive thing was that Thomas could keep up.

 

_ His baby Stevie was a genius. _

 

“78,”replied Harry.

 

“Wrong.”

 

“81,” said Thomas.

 

“Wrong.”

 

Then suddenly Harry knew.

 

_ Not a number Stevie.  _

 

“We don’t know if the man who lost his ticket got on a train or not.” started Harry.

“Or if some of the others on the platform were travelling with him, and if so, how many.” finished Thomas, both looking at Ms Denton expectantly.

 

The teacher smiled.

 

_ “Now, we’re getting somewhere.” _

  
  


**______________________**

**___________**

**__**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it !   
> Im quite inspired right now, so i'm going pretty fast writing, but it might calm down soon xD   
> As for the drawings, i must say im struggling to draw baby faces oof- 
> 
> I'm wishing really fast to finally start the Maze trial arc- 
> 
> Also, thank you for the kudos & bookmarks ! I'd love feedbacks too /lookingatthecomments/ But thank you for reading anyway ! :D


	3. Teresa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twins met new people !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again !   
> Thanks for the kudos & bookmarks, and i hope you will like this chapter too ! 
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter or The Maze Runner, both belongs to their respective owners. 
> 
> Also, italics writing often mean the twins talking to each other by telephaty !
> 
> And big shouts to Astralpenguin for beta-ing me !

 

_ 2 years passed. _

 

During these two years, they became used to their new names and were kept busy. Their days were filled with classes and tests in maths, science, chemistry, critical thinking and a lot of mental and physical challenges. Harry actually liked the latter class, while Thomas prefered the critical thinking, and the mental part of the challenges. 

 

Mental and Physical Challenge was a ‘class’ that they had each Sunday. The main purpose of this class was  **Survival** . They were placed in different scenarios where they needed to twist their minds, to use their knowledge to different extents, and do quite a lot of running, sliding, rolling, jumping, climbing, and even defense. It was quite straining for little children.

 

But it was the only class where Harry let his past-self come out. Where he let his auror mind wake up and work, training his new body.

At first, when they did their first mental and physical challenge, they were overwhelmed by it. That was a normal reaction. They were only children, after all. As weeks passed, the difficulty of the challenges kept growing. They were barely succeeding.

And one Sunday… Harry snapped. He suddenly had reflexes. Auror trained reflexes. His brain started to work and turn differently. His mind changed, transformed, letting a more mature mind take place. And suddenly, theses challenges were nothing anymore. They were easy. 

 

Thomas noticed. He noticed that it was easier to finish these challenges now. He totally trusted Harry’s lead.

 

WICKED noticed it too. 

 

In particularly their new doctor, Dr Paige. The doctor that Thomas liked the most. Harry would’ve taken a liking to her too, after all she was the only doctor calling him Harry, and she was kind and joked easily, but he saw those eyes. Dr Paige’s eyes had the same glint as Dumbledore. They had the same thought process.  **_Everything for the Greater Good, no matter what had to be sacrificed._ **

 

From that alone, Harry knew that she would be a problem in the future, even if right now she was only a doctor. 

 

She called him  **Pelicular** , and Thomas was  **Special** . 

 

After that, they came up with new challenges, every challenge getting harder and harder. Harry knew that they were impressed, maybe even scared. How could kids keep up with these crazy mind challenges? They were **anomalies**. _Freaks_. Harry heard them, but he didn’t care. **They were the freaks.** _They were the ones putting kids in crazy survival challenges, after all._ Thomas had heard them too, and was hurt, but after hearing Harry’s opinion, he calmed down and decided that he didn’t care either.

The challenges always left them with bruises and wounds. Harry tried to stop Thomas from getting hurt, but Thomas’s stubborn nature means that he was never successful. 

 

Despite all this crazy things, they were learning. They were training.  **Training to Survive.**

 

_ They were fine with that. _

 

They’d also been studied by scientists of all sorts, and got new teachers. They were constantly monitored, and every week they were poked at, had blood samples taken, and had physical diagnostics taken. They didn’t see or hear from Randall again. Sometimes they got a glimpse of Teresa, the little girl next to their room. Thomas was really curious about her. But there was also something else… They could hear laughter, and childish voices behind the back wall of their room. This made them both really curious and excited.

 

There were other kids here.

 

But in two years, they never saw one. 

 

Just heard them.

 

Thomas had wondered if they were ghosts, but Harry was pretty sure that they weren’t.

And that caused many questions in their mind for a while. Why were they being kept apart? There were obviously a bunch of kids behind the wall. But when they asked doctors, they never answered them.

Thomas even asked Dr Paige once. She only smiled sadly at Thomas, and told him, ‘Soon’.

  
  


_ But how soon ?  _

  
  


* * *

  
  


One day, they met someone.

 

He was a middle-aged man, with dark hair turning grey and storm-cloud-colored bags under his tired brown eyes. But Harry was pretty sure that he was younger than he looked. Thomas agreed.

 

He introduced himself as Kevin Anderson, Chancellor of WICKED. 

 

Mr Anderson was a weird man, Harry thought. They talked about  _ Christmas _ . Thomas was quite angry at the Chancellor when they talked about  _ Christmas gifts _ . As he understood it, these people had taken them from their parents, who were probably now dead,, and they had the nerve to talk about Christmas gifts? What the hell? The old man also said he wanted Christmas back. Their discussions became awkward really fast. 

 

Then their discussions turned on WICKED. And they finally learned what it meant.

 

**_World In Catastrophe Killzone Experiment Department._ **

 

They understood pretty much why the world was in Catastrophe. 

But Thomas and Harry were creeped out by the word Killzone. They didn’t know what it meant.

Then the old man told them that they were going to be busy over the next several years. That they’d brought several young survivors here like them. And that they are trying to identify the differences that cause immunity and then design a cure. Using them. Well, he didn’t exactly say that they’d be using them, but it was pretty much implied.

 

Then the Chancellor told them that they were doing better than almost anyone in the testing programme. That both of them were exceptional and special, and that he thought highly of them. That they had to expect a lot more of this in the future - more freedom and a bigger role to play at WICKED.  It sounded pretty suspicious.

Then he asked if they were good with this.

 

If they were in.

 

The twins shared a look.

 

It was obviously suspicious. But they couldn’t do much right now. So they just nodded after a while, to a beaming Chancellor.

 

Then Thomas asked what the word ‘Killzone’ meant. 

 

_ The Killzone was the brain. That’s where the Flare does the most damage.  _

 

After that, they were sent back to their room. 

 

 

* * *

 

_ Months passed. _

 

They still didn’t see anyone besides the usual teachers and doctors. They were both 8 years old by now. Harry was pretty sure that what they were studying and doing in classes wasn’t for kids. Some of their teachers also disappeared, replaced by new ones. Thomas had asked Dr. Paige why, but she just smiled sadly before walking away. He came to understand that they’d died. Maybe because of the Flare.

And here they’d thought they were protected in these high level security places. 

 

They were still in their small room from 3 years ago. It’s a bit less empty now, after 3 years of being lived in. They still had one bed, where they sleep cuddled together. They now had two desks. They had a shelf full of books. Most of the books were scientific, but they did also have some novels and comics. Dr Paige gave them comics or novels when they did particularly well in a test or as a gift for Christmas, making Thomas like her even more. 

 

Poor Stevie didn’t understand why his Twin James didn’t like kind Dr. Paige.

 

Even if Harry tried to explain, Thomas was still too naive to fully understand. He’d get it eventually, Harry was sure, but in the end he’d trust her until he saw proof. Real proof. 

 

Looking at the digital clock on the wall, Harry sighed.

 

7:30 AM.

 

Someone was going to knock.

 

As he was thinking that, someone did knock on the door. Thomas got up from the bed and opened the door, expecting the blonde woman. But instead it was a bald man who didn’t seem very happy to be there. He had puffy red eyes and a frown that seemed to be reflected in every wrinkle on his wilting face.

 

_ Had he been crying? _

 

“Where’s Dr Paige ?” Thomas asked, a bit worried.  “Is she okay ?”

 

The man ignored his questions and replied instead with an empty voice.

 

“May I please come in ?” 

 

There was a tray of food next to him. 

 

“Um, yeah.” Thomas stepped aside, opening the door wider. Harry got up from the bed and went next to Thomas.

 

The bald man rolled the food cart past them and put it next to their desk. 

 

“Make sure to eat it all, you’re going to need a lot of strength today,” sighed the man. 

 

Thomas frowned and Harry narrowed his eyes. He didn’t like the sound of that. 

 

“Why ? And you didn’t answer my question, what’s wrong with Dr Paige ?” asked Thomas.

 

“You’ve got half an hour,” said the man with a empty glaze “I’ll be back to pick both of you up at 8 o’clock sharp. And you can call me Dr Leavitt. I’m one of the Psychs.” He left, closing the door silently behind him. 

 

_ One of the Psychs ?  _ asked Thomas, turning to his brother.

 

Harry frowned.

 

_ I’m pretty sure I’ve heard the term before… But i don’t know.  _

 

They just sighed and sat down, starting to eat their breakfast. 

 

_ Do you think something happened to Dr Paige ?  _

 

_ I don’t think so, a big player like her won’t be down this soonly…  _ muttered Harry in his head, pensively,  _ Maybe she had something to do and wasn’t able to come today.  _

 

Thomas didn’t really understand what his twin had meant by ‘big player’, but he can’t help but to be worried.

 

_ Leavitt said that we’re going to need a lot of strength, do you think it’s related ?  _  He could sense the worried feeling inside him. 

 

_ It might be, yes…  _ Harry locked his eyes with Thomas, his left hand holding his right one.  _ But it’s going to be okay, we’re going to be okay, we always managed together, so we’ll go through all their shitty tests together.  _

 

Thomas smiled.

 

And Harry hugged him.

 

They hugged a lot. But Harry needed this. His lack of affection from his past-life made him clingy. But Thomas didn’t seems to mind, heck, he was clingy himself. They were each other’s anchor in this twisted world. 

 

30 mins passed easily. Dr Leavitt banged on the door right on schedule. 

 

Thomas opened the door, and couldn’t help but say telepathically to his brother,

 

_ He’s as bald and just as droopy as he’d been half an hour earlier. _

 

Harry turned his head and snorted. 

 

“Let’s go,” the man said curtly.

 

They walked down the hallway in silence, and Thomas couldn’t help but glance at Teresa door. Their invisible neighbor. 31K was written on the plaque on the door. 

 

_ What possible reason did these people have for keeping everyone separate ?  _

 

_ That’s what we had been wondering for 3 years Tommy.,  _ snorted Harry. 

 

_ Don’t call me Tommy !  _ pouted Thomas.

 

_ Yes Stevie,  _ smirked Harry.

 

Thomas looked like he was going to say something, but just smiled fondly at his twin.

 

_ Jamie.  _

 

_ Mmh ?  _

 

_ I love you. _

 

_ I love you too, Stevie. _

  
  


“Humm,” started the bald man, startling the twins. “I know I’ve been a little unfriendly this morning. I’m sorry. Today’s project has been quite the undertaking, and we have a lot of riding on it.” He let out a strangled laugh  “You could said I’m under a pretty fair amount of stress.”

 

It’s true that now they were looking at him properly, he did look tired and stressed. What could possibly have this guy so stressed out ? He wasn’t the one taking all the tests. 

 

They went to the elevator and the man pressed the button for a floor that they’d never visited before. Nine. The ninth floor. They had somehow an ominous feel to it. 

 

“So… what’s going on today ?” tried Thomas with a nice voice, and relaxing his stance to appear as casual as possible. 

 

It’s his way to get information. Being friendly. It’s actually works well since most of the scientists have taken a liking to Thomas. A little less so with Harry, but that’s because he doesn't trust them. And he shows it. 

 

“You’ll see,” replied Leavitt. “Sorry, son.”

 

Once they arrived, they followed Leavitt past the front desk and beyond the glass.

They continued down the hallway, passing door after door, but aside from the medical monitors outside each room, none gave up any clues about what was going on on this floor. 

The doors were all numbered, but they were closed, and the walls of frosted glass were obscured with floor-to-ceiling curtains that were firmly drawn. They heard some voices coming from some rooms, and Thomas jumped at a sharp cry at the left, making Harry’s body tense, ready to attack. 

They heard a scream behind them and were ready to spin around to take a look, but were cut off by Leavitt grabbing their arms. It wasn’t hard enough to hurt, but it wasn’t exactly gentle either, 

 

“Keep walking,” Dr Leavitt directed. “There’s nothing to worry about.”

 

Harry wanted to bite the man and run towards the scream.

 

“What’s going on ?” asked Thomas. “What’s wrong with that-”

 

“Everything’s going to be okay, just keep walking, we’re almost there.”  Leavitt spoke over him, still holding their arms. 

 

Thomas stayed silent, and glanced at his brother. Harry grumped and shook his head reluctantly. 

 

_ Let’s see what’s going on first…  _ he said. 

 

They stopped in front of a door identical to all the others. Next to it was an electronic chart that was too small for Thomas to see from where he stood. The bald man studied it a moment before tapping something on it, then reached to open the door.

He’d just turned the knob when a commotion down the hall erupted and broke the silence.

 

And this time, both of them immediately spun towards the sound. 

They saw a door open. A boy dressed in a hospital gown, his head bandaged, stumbled out, with two nurses supporting him. He was staggering as if heavily drugged, and fell to the ground. He then struggled back to his feet, fighting off and growling at the two people who had been helping him moments before. 

 

They were both frozen, staring at the boy as he fell again, then drunkenly clambered to his feet and attempted to run away, swerving from side to side as he headed straight to them. 

 

“Don’t go in there,” the boy slurred.

 

He had dark hair, Asian features, and was maybe a year older than them. His face was flushed and sweaty, and there was a tiny red spot blossoming on the bandage wrapped around his head, just above his ears.

 

_ Blood ?  _

 

_ What the fuck was going on ?  _

 

They watched him in stunned disbelief, and suddenly, the bald man was standing between them and the Asian boy. 

 

“Minho ! Stop ! You’re in no condition…” shouted a nurse, but the twins never heard the end of the sentence.

 

Because their minds were preoccupied with a name now.

 

_ Minho. _

 

The boy’s name was Minho. And now they knew at least two other names. 

 

The boy slammed into Dr Leavitt, almost as if he hadn’t seen him stand there. His eyes were completely focused on them, bright with dazed fear. 

 

“Don’t let them do it to you !” he yelled, struggling with bald man who wrapped his arms around him.  

 

“What… What’s going on ?” asked Thomas, scared and worried.

 

“They’re putting things in our heads !” replied Minho with wild eyes. “They said it wouldn’t hurt, but it does. It does ! They’re a bunch of lying-”

 

He never finished his sentence. One of the nurses injected something in his neck. His body fell flat on the floor. 

 

Harry reacted immediately. He kicked Leavitt in his balls, grabbed his brother’s arm, and ran.

 

They heard shouts behind them, calling their names. He took a sharp turn to the left, just to find more doors and doors, all identical. Harry swore. He didn’t knew where to go, at all. 

Thomas tugged his hand and opened a door, they rushed inside and closed it. The room was plunged in silence. And that’s where they saw another boy.

The boy was laying there, on the bed, blond hair cropped short, eyes closed, covers pulled up to his chin. Thomas stared at the body while Harry looked at the monitors.

 

_ His name’s Newt,  _ Harry told Thomas.

 

_ Newt…  _

 

Three now.

They knew three names now. 

Three names of childrens like them. 

 

The door suddenly opened, making both boys spin around. They saw Leavitt standing with a panting face, with two nurses behind him. 

 

Harry narrowed his eyes, body ready to attack. But then he heard a sharp cry and spun his head to Thomas, to see him stumble down with a third nurse behind him, syringe in hand. 

  
  


_ STEVIE !  _

  
  


That was the last thing he remembered before seeing darkness. 

 

* * *

  
  


Thomas had crazy dreams.

 

He was flying through the air with some kind of machine strapped to his back, watching the scorched land below him. But then he saw small figures running across the sand. And then they grew, getting closer and closer to him. They were hideous. They were trying to reach him. 

 

They were like the crank he saw behind their house. 

 

A flash of red light came out from nowhere, and the monsters burned. Burned. To Ashes. 

 

**The world was on fire.**

 

Then it suddenly switched. To a more pleasant one. Thomas, Harry, his mom, his dad. A picnic. By a river. They were laughing, and eating. Harry was trying to catch a fish, and his dad was teaching him how to, while he was on his mum’s lap.

 

But… 

 

He knew that the world outside was only sand. There was no green place with rivers. It was maybe his wish, and he enjoyed it still. It created an ache in his chest that he thought might linger for a very long time. 

 

He then dreamed about Teresa, their invisible neighbor. He dreamed about how they would meet her one day. But he couldn’t put a face on her, since they only saw a glimpse of her. 

But then they were in his room. They weren’t talking… They were just… There. Together. He was on the bed, while she was on the chair. But she still didn’t have a face. 

 

But this dream felt wrong.

**Something was missing.**

_ Harry was missing. _

 

Then his dream switched to his brother. 

To Harry.  _ To Jamie. _

 

**His strong twin brother.**

 

Thomas was pretty sure that if he wasn’t here, he wouldn’t know what to do. He’d be lost. Maybe he’d cling more to Dr. Paige, or obsess over Teresa. Jamie was his rock. 

 

They were in their bedroom, back in their home. They were both sitting on the mattress, Harry holding the blackboard they got from Dad and a little piece of chalk. 

He was telling him a story.

A story about  _ Magic _ .

 

Then suddenly the room lit up with green light.

No…

Small green lights were floating around Harry. 

But he didn’t seems to notice, still talking about a forbidden forest. Then Harry looked at him, his green eyes glowing a bit. 

 

**_Stevie, we'll go all through together._ **

 

And then they smiled.

 

But then Harry started to say his name over and over. Only… It wasn’t his voice. It was another voice that seemed familiar. 

On some level, he knew what was happening, and his heart melted in sadness. He saw their house fading little by little. The light disappearing. And the Harry still smiling kindly to him started to lose his body.

 

It was all was fading away.

 

**He was going to wake up.**

 

_ He didn’t want to.  _

 

* * *

  
  


Harry had strange dreams.

Nightmares.

 

He didn’t know anymore.

 

It started with him floating. Floating above a dark forest. A familiar dark forest… 

Then he saw humanoid forms growing bigger and bigger, like colossal giants in front of him.

It was hideous.

They were big Inferi… No.

Big cranks. 

 

But Harry just needed to tend his hand.

 

And they’d burn.

 

**Burn.**

 

_ And the world was all red.  _

 

Then his dream switched. He was outside. It was a really green place. There was a big black lake next to him with a giant castle. 

They were surrounded by trees. Then he heard a laugh.

 

He turned and saw Thomas, then his parents, sitting on the fresh grass, chatting and talking with sandwiches in their hands. 

 

Harry knew it was a dream.

Never they would be able to put a foot on this place.

_ Since it was destroyed.  _

 

But he’d cherish this dream with all his heart.

Then the world switched again.

 

This time he was in a hallway. 

 

There was a faceless girl in front of him.

 

_ Teresa. _

 

They were looking at each other. But he didnt knew how he could stare at the faceless Teresa. 

 

Then the girl took his hands in her hands. And it looked like they were talking. But he didn’t know how he knew all that, since she didn’t have a mouth, and there wasn’t any sound. 

 

But it made him felt uncomfortable.

There was something unsettling with this girl. 

**And someone was missing.**

 

_ Where was Thomas ? _

 

Then his dream switched again.

To more darker place.

 

They were in a graveyard. 

 

Harry was attached against a grave. He tried to get out then he saw his baby brother.

 

Thomas.

**Stevie.**

 

He was under the arm of Randall. 

 

Of this bastard.

 

He was crying and screaming his name while Randall was laughing with a really high voice. 

A really familiar high voice. 

 

There was a white snake at the ground. 

 

_ Jamie Jamie Jamie Jamie Jamie Jamie Jamie Jamie _

 

His brother was calling for his help.

 

He needed to get out.

 

Harry’s rope burned. But he didn’t feel anything. He dashed to Randall and jumped on him, making him stumble and fall on his back, letting Thomas go. 

 

**_-Eliminate the threat, Eliminate the threat, Eliminate the threat, Eliminate the threat-_ **

  
  


That was all in Harry’s head right now.

 

He was on top of Randall, his small hands squeezing the man’s throat. His green eyes glowing dangerously. 

  
  


**_-Eliminate the threat, Eliminate the threat, Eliminate the threat, Eliminate the threat-_ **

  
  


His hands started glowing green.

A poisonous green.

A really bright green.

A green that he knew all his life.

Green like his eyes.

  
  
  


**_-Eliminate the threat, Eliminate the threat, Eliminate the threat, Eliminate the threat-_ **

 

**__ **

  
  


He was looking at the man’s eyes. 

He could see his life fading from his eyes.

He killed someone.

Again.

 

**But he eliminated the threat, he ElImiNated the THreAt, eLiMiNaTeD tHe ThReAt, thE THReAT-**

 

He suddenly felt two arms around his neck.

His brother whispering calming words to his ear.

 

**_I love you Jamie._ **

 

He was repeating it in litany. 

And Harry felt himself suddenly calming down. He turned and hugged his brother.

Then Thomas was calling his name over and over, but it was wrong, it wasn’t his voice.

 

And the world started to fade away again.

 

He understood.

 

**He was going to wake up.**

 

_ He wanted it quickly. _

 

 

* * *

 

 

They both opened their eyes at the same time, and blinked at the bright lights of the hospital room. A woman was staring down at them. It was Dr. Paige.

 

Harry turned his head to the left, and saw his brother doing the same. Both looking at each other, looking for any injuries. 

 

_ Something is tugging in my head, _ said Thomas.

 

_ Me too… That Minho guy was right. They put something in our heads. _

 

Then Thomas turned his head to the blond woman.

 

“Doct-” he started, but she shushed him.

 

“Don’t say a word.” She smiled. “You’re both still under a heavy dose of drugs. You’ll be woozy. Just lie here and relax, enjoy the medicine.” She laughed. It wasn’t something that happened very often.

 

_ Enjoy? How can you enjoy this medicine ?  _ asked Harry, not seriously expecting an answer.

 

Thomas just snorted in his head. 

 

“What did you do… to us ?” grunted Harry with difficulty.

 

She looked at him and smiled sadly.

 

“You’re ignoring my advice. I said not to speak.” She sighed. “If both of you didn’t run out, you’d have been told.”

 

“So… that kid. Minho… He was telling the truth ? You put something crazy in our heads ?” muttered Thomas, looking betrayed. 

 

Dr Paige frowned.

 

“Not something crazy,” she reassured them. “Something vital. And Minho was just having a bad reaction to the medicine the Psychs gave him. It happens sometimes.” 

 

“But…” started Thomas. 

 

“It will be so much better for both of you, for everyone, in the long run. We can measure your Killzone activity so much faster and more efficiently now. Plus, you won’t have to come to the lab quite as often to extract data. It’ll all be instantaneous, real-time. Trust me, you’ll be glad we did it,” she said with a sympathetic smile.

 

Harry just snorted.

 

Then the doctor stood up from the chair that was between their beds, and patted their arms.

 

“Truly, young men, you are both a surprise. You are very special Thomas, and you, really peculiar Harry.” She smiled at them. “Alright, time for you to let those drugs pull you back to sleep. You’ll be doing a lot of that in the next couple of days, so no challenge this Sunday. Enjoy the rest.”

 

It wasn’t the first time she said that they were special and peculiar. 

But this time was somehow different.

She looked excited, pleased, and sincere about it.

 

Like something have been confirmed.

 

It was so weird.

 

But Harry didn’t think much about it, since he was fading fast.

 

He heard footsteps and the soft thump of the door as it shut behind her.

 

Darkness.

 

* * *

  
  


They started their usual routines again, one week later. They caught glimpses of Dr Leavitt sometimes, but they mostly saw Dr Paige. They didn’t see a trace of Teresa, Minho or Newt. 

 

_ Did they die ? _

 

Harry was pretty sure that something was coming out soon.

Very soon.

 

And he was pretty sure he wouldn’t like it.

 

Their classes changed a bit. They were posed different questions. Specific questions. While Thomas got questions about difficult  _ enigmas _ , Harry got  _ strategy _ questions. 

And in the challenge class, they were asked to stuck into  **specific roles** . Which never happened before. Before, they were thinking **together,** working out the puzzle  **together.** But now, it would bes only Thomas working on the puzzle, and Harry working on all the physical challenges. 

 

It bothered him a lot.

 

Sure, he wasn’t as fast and great as Thomas, but he was pretty good too. And Thomas needed to train his body in order to grow the chances of surviving outside. 

And Thomas had noticed that too, but when they asked the teachers or doctors, they wouldn’t answer.

 

It frustrated them both.

 

Dr Paige was the only one who answered, and yet her answer wasn’t helpful at all. She just said that they  _ were  _ training together, but in a different way.

 

_ Training his body won’t train Thomas’s body, holy hell !  _

 

But when he shouted this to her, she just smiled and her eyes twinkled, 

as if to say  _ “If only you knew.” _

 

And they still had the thing in their head. They had a bumpy line above their right ear, marking where they’d been cut open for… a chip ? It was actually disturbing. When they passed their fingers on it, they could sense it. Something hard. Something unnatural. But in the end, their hair grew over it, and they tried to not care about it anymore. 

 

They’d figure out one day how to remove them.

 

But sometimes, they got deep, resounding aches inside their skulls, as if a magical hand had reached inside and squeezed. It was an awful feeling and gave them big headaches. 

And when it happened, Harry wished so much he could remove them with his magic. But the stuff was under his _ skin _ , so how could he remove it ?  **Not with accio.**

 

 

* * *

  
  


One day, Thomas woke up with a blistering headache and a weighty grogginess like he’d never felt before.

As he was going to take a nap to relieve his head, someone knocked on their door.

He groggily got up and opened it, revealing a familiar bald man.

 

Dr Leavitt asked him to come with him, saying that they had a bit surprise for him. But Thomas only stared at him, suddenly dizzy. He was pretty sure he’d already heard those words somewhere.

There was a strong moment of déjà vu. 

 

_ Was he dreaming again ? _

 

“What about Harry ?” 

 

The old man just nervously smiled and reassured him to not worry, and that they were going to meet Teresa. Suddenly, his attention went to Teresa. He immediately said Yes.

 

_ But he felt weird. _

His mind was full of Teresa, he was curious, really curious about the other child.

 

_ Something was wrong. _

 

As they started walking off, Thomas got a really strange déjà vu come over him again, as if he’d made this exact same walk with the the exact same purpose before. 

They were lead to a room, that looked a lot like their bedroom.

 

There was only a bed, and a chair. The girl named Teresa was already sitting on the chair, and she gave Thomas a very shy smile.

 

She was pretty.

 

Long black curly hair, and icy blue eyes.

 

The psychs made Thomas sit down on the bed. 

And the feeling hit him even stronger than before. Everything about the episode- the room, Teresa, the lighting, the chair, the bed- felt so familiar that it seemed impossible that it was happening for the first time. Confusion clouded his mind.

 

Dr Leavitt said something, but Thomas didn’t hear him. His mind was focused on Teresa. Then the man left them alone.

 

_ It was weird. _

 

_ Something was still wrong. _

 

There was a awkward presence. 

 

Then they started talking. Saluting each other… And asking why where they put here. He learned that Teresa had been here for 4 years, and that she was nine.

Then the subject changed to wondering why they were kept separate. He learnt that she was mostly alone as well, and that she heard kids screaming and laughing too. So it wasn’t ghost voices. Plus she’d seen a big cafeteria that looked like it can feed hundreds of kids. 

They talked about their life in WICKED. 

How it was boring.

 

But something was wrong again.

 

Sure it was boring.

 

**But it was okay.**

 

_ Something was missing. _

 

It was okay because… 

Because there was  **Harry.**

 

**_Jamie._ **

 

**Where was Harry ?**

 

**Why was he alone with Teresa ?**

 

_ Where is he ? _

 

Thomas got up frankly, startling Teresa who asked what’s wrong.

 

“Everything’s wrong.”

 

“Wait-” shouted Teresa, going forward to grab his hand. 

 

But Thomas jerked away.

 

“No… No… Where’s Harry ? Where is he ?” he asked, frantically looking around the room.

 

He knew this room.

 

He was pretty sure he’d already been inside.

 

He was pretty sure he _knew this voice._

 

Even though it was  **the first time they’d met.**

 

And suddenly, he sensed a sharp pain in his skull, particularly from where they’d put something in his head. And he saw black.

He felt his body crumble to the floor, and heard the door behind him opening.

He was fighting the darkness, but he managed to catch the words _ Failed Again. _ Then he felt hands grabbing his arms, and taking him away.

 

_ To Harry, he hoped. _

 

 

* * *

 

  
  


This time, it was Harry who woke up groggily. He felt weird. Like a herd of hippogriffs had run into him. Quite the sensation. He rolled over in the bed and fell on the floor.

He grumped and tried to stand, while making the least sound possible so as to not wake up his sleeping brother.

 

As he tried to stand without shaking, he heard someone knocking on their door. He grumbled and went opening it, revealing someone he hadn’t seen in a week.

An old bald-man.

 

Dr Leavitt waved his hand with a nervous smile. 

 

“Hi there! We’ve got a big surprise for you, and I think you’ll like it.” 

 

Harry just arched an eyebrow.

 

The Psych let a nervous laugh and asked him to come with him.

 

“What about Thomas ?” he said, narrowing his eyes.

 

Leavitt just shrugged nervously before smiling, and reassured him that Thomas would just stay here, safe and sound, sleeping. 

 

Harry wasn’t convinced.

 

Then he said that they were going to meet Teresa.

 

“So what ? I can go to meet her with Thomas.”

 

The old man let out an exasperated sigh.

As if he’d heard it for the hundredth time.

 

And Harry felt confused.

There was this strong feel of  _ déjà vu. _

He’d expected the man letting out a sigh.

 

Then something buzzed in his head, and his attention suddenly went to Teresa, hell, his mind was full of the faceless girl.

Sure he was curious about the other child.

**But it felt weird.**

 

_ It felt wrong. _

 

Then Dr Leavitt started walking in the hallway, and somehow, Harry followed him behind. 

Then they stopped in a white hallway, in front of a door. As the doctor was going to open the door, they heard other sounds and saw a nurse walking with a little girl.

 

Pretty black hair, and cold blue eyes.

He guessed she was pretty.

She smiled shyly at him.

 

The doctor and the nurse seemed to retreat behind, letting them alone in the white hallway.

They were both standing awkwardly, facing at each other, looking curiously.

 

“Hi,” she tried.

 

“Hi,” replied Harry. 

 

Big awkward silence.

Harry frowned.

 

He was pretty sure he’d already seen her face.

And her voice sounded **familiar.**

 

But then they started talking. Small steps. Questions like, why were they here? Why were they only meeting now? Who was she? How long they lived here? How old were they? How did they knew there were other kids here? How was her daily routine similar to his?  How was it different? Why were they were seperated? How come the food tasted like toilets? 

 

Harry thought he would’ve enjoyed the conversation if not for the weird tugging sensation.

 

He felt like something was wrong.

 

He felt like this scene had already happened before.

 

He felt like he already knew all this information about her.

 

**It was wrong.**

 

Harry was looking at Teresa in her eyes.

Intensely.

As if working on some puzzle.

 

_ As if she was the key. _

 

The key to the missing thing. 

 

Teresa took a step forward, and took Harry’s hands in hers.  _ Holding them like they were best friends. _

 

“Are you okay ?” she asked with a soft voice, still looking Harry with her icy blue eyes.

 

No.

 

He wasn’t.

 

“No. Don’t touch me.” He jerked his hands away from her, not caring about her hurt expression. 

 

He then looked at his hand, then her face.

“You are wrong.” He said, eyes blown wide. 

  
  


Something was missing.

 

Thomas was missing.

 

His baby twin brother  _ wasn’t here _ .

 

_ He wasn’t with him. _

 

**It never happened before.**

 

**Never.**

 

_ How come his mind was full of Teresa before coming here ? _

 

“What did you do to me ?” hissed Harry to a scared Teresa.

 

He jerked his body, turning his back to her and ran.

He need to find his brother.

_ He need to go back to Thomas. _

**To Stevie.**

  
  


He could heard people screaming _ Stop the Killzone  _ \- It sounded a lot like Leavitt’s voice.

 

And he suddenly felt a sharp pain through his skull, making his headache worse, and it was hurting him so much that he fell down. 

 

**Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong.**

 

He heard running footsteps coming closer to him, but he couldn’t see anything. Everything was black.

Then he heard a muffled voice, like if he was underwater, and tried to discern what they were saying.

He caught the words : Failed - Again - Stop - Last.

 

Then he blacked out.

His last thought was of brother.

 

_ Of Thomas.  _

 

 

* * *

  
  


After this happened, they were both groggy for 3 days. They didn’t know what happened. It felt like a dream. Some doctors told them that they’d gotten fever, which was why they were feeling confused, and a bit lost. And that it may be the cause of some hallucinations. 

 

But neither of them believed them. 

 

They didn’t hear about Teresa for a week, until Dr Paige come to their room with her, presenting her, and told them that they were going to attend classes together now. It surprised their at first, since their classes weren’t kids level. 

It was really awkward first, and Harry didn’t make any effort to talk with her. He felt strongly suspicious about her. There was something about her that bugged him. Thomas was also a bit suspicious at first, but his curious nature won, and he started to talk with her. 

 

Days passed. They saw Teresa every day except Sunday, when they were both doing their challenge class. Harry didn’t talk to her a lot, but Thomas had opened to her, and they were really friendly. She told them that she’d met two other kids, named Aris and Rachel, and that both were taking the same classes at them. Which lead Harry to ask why they weren’t taking classes together.

 

She just shrugged. 

 

And then Thomas and Teresa were talking again about other stuff.

 

 

* * *

 

  
  


One month passed.

 

They met Aris and Rachel. Aris was a tall and really thin boy, with olive skin and darkish hair cut surprisingly short. His eyes were a darker blue than Teresa. Rachel was a dark skinned girl with tightly curled hair and bright brown eyes. She looked a bit older than them. 

 

Aris was a good kid, maybe a bit too shy, and Rachel was calm but curious at the same time, but stay quiet overall. He somehow felt that she was a bit like Thomas, but a calmer, girl version, and… Calmer. She prefered to stay quiet

 

They all started to have classes together, gaining new teachers.

It felt funny to study with more people in the same room.

 

But it was fine.

 

 

* * *

  
  


One day, some doctors came to their room, only to ask Thomas to follow them.

_ Just Thomas. _

 

Of course, the twins tensed immediately, ready to run or attack.

But one of the doctors told them that it was Dr Paige that had asked for him, and him only.

Thomas was a bit hesitant, but relaxed a bit at the mention of Dr Paige.

They were still suspicious. Last time something happened like this, it was in a weird dream, and yet they were pretty sure it wasn’t a dream or hallucination like the doctors had said. And it had ended badly.

 

In the end, Thomas just nodded and sent a  _ Don’t worry _ to Harry. 

 

But hell, he was worried as fuck.

He wanted to protest so badly.

But he saw the syringes in the nurse’s hands.

 

Harry abandoned his ready to attack stance, but his body was still tense.

He watched his brother leave their room. He immediately felt empty. He felt bad. He wanted Thomas back. He was worried sick.

 

And he didn’t see him again until the end of the day.

 

 

* * *

  
  


When Thomas came back, he looked confused, he was frowning, his mind turning and working on some puzzle. But Harry was relieved, there wasn’t any injuries. Nothing. Just a perplexed face. 

 

_ What happened ? _ asked Harry by their link.

 

He didn’t want any spy microphone hearing them. He found one under their bed one time. 

 

_ We… I am going to be a part of a project. **A WICKED project** …  _ he started, unsure.

 

He sat to the bed, not wanting to look suspicious.

 

_ Well, everything we do, us being here, is already a WICKED project.  _ As he said that, he took his brother into a hug, and they went down on the bed to cuddle. 

 

_ Yeah… But it’s different. They… want us to build a maze ?  _

 

_ A maze ? _

 

_ More like two mazes… They said it was a challenge. _

 

_ Like our challenge classes ? _

 

_ Yeah, but bigger, way bigger, and…  _

 

_ How big ? _

 

_ Big enough to contain hundreds of people…  _

 

_ What ? Are they planning to do a collective challenge ? It’s only ever been the two of us before.  _

 

It could actually be a bit fun, but he knew that WICKED wouldn’t do anything  _ fun. _

 

_ Kinda like this yes. But it’s not the same. I don’t know, I have a bad feeling about it. But I can’t say no. _

 

_ Well, whatever is this maze, we’ll succeed at getting out, **don’t worry,** _ reassured Harry. 

 

After all, if it was like challenge class but bigger, he knew they could still manage it.

 

Thomas looked at Harry with misty eyes.

 

_ Jamie… I’m the one building it. **I won’t be sent in.** _

 

Harry frowned his eyebrows.

 

_ Plus… I am with Teresa, Aris and Rachel…  _ it sounded like a whisper in his head.

 

_**What ?** _ asked Harry startled.

 

_ They said that they have other plans for you, and that’s why you’re not in the group- _

 

_ What the hell is that ? How I am not in the fucking group- What plans ?! I’m pretty sure they want to separate us again, these bastards- _

 

A sound startled both of them, making Harry stop hissing.

 

They both looked at the doors, the clicking sound of unlocking a door, and the handle going down.Someone was opening their door.

 

And he was pretty sure it wasn’t WICKED.

They always knocked.

 

They leaned their backs against the wall, and got ready to run. 

 

Then the door silently opened.

And they found themselves staring at a complete stranger, who was staring back at them.

It was a boy, who looked to be about their age.

 

Wait… No.  _ Not a stranger. _

 

The kid just looked different because his blond hair wasn’t covered with a bandage, and he was a little older than the last time they saw him.

 

_ Isn’t that… ?   _ started Thomas in his head.

 

“Hey, I’m Newt,” the boy whispered. “And I know bloody well who you are. Which is why we’ve decided to finally snag you. Come on, I want to show you something.”

 

_________________________

_____________

_____

_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SooooOO
> 
> I hope you liked it !   
> I'm super excited they're finally going to meet the other, but i'm wondering if i'm going too fast sometimes ?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again ! I hope you liked it.  
> I am really really sorry again for the choppy lecture, i'm trying my best-  
> Drawings are by me ! In the future, some chapters will get drawings, some not, it depend of my mood.  
> Also already draw Harry in the Glade version, just his head, but i'm actually excited and want to show it- lol 
> 
> Also, Harry thought he got killed by a muggle, he didn't knew it was a squib that was leading the Anti Magic Rebellion, yeah it's super confusing and i actually got a small story for it but well :^D 
> 
> Got inspired by the Fanfiction " Eddie " by Spideywhiteys, that was super well written and recommend it to you !
> 
> THANKS A LOT ASTRALPENGUIN FOR BETAING ME


End file.
